Missing Parts of Harry
by Lady Karva
Summary: Harry finds there may be something missing. Something he never knew about but everyone else did. Will be Snarry but not what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

This is my first Fan Fict, but I really hope you like it. If you don't review you may find pixies chasing you saying ''pretty''. The longer you wait the longer the pixies are there and it will get to the stage where you will find yourself and everyone around you is pink. Thank you all mighty DarkShadows01 for beating this and being a great help and of course introducing me to this wonderful world of Fan Fiction. Three Cheers for DS01, not revenge in the immortal words of MCR.

YAY YAY YAY!

Chapter 1 Missing parts of Harry

Dumbledore looked at Harry and sighed. This young man's power is more advanced than any other person in his year but he could feel there was something missing from Harry and it could only be Sirius or her. He doubted it was her but then again Siruis's didn't seem such a good bet anymore.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and he smiled at the boy, he told Harry to rest back at the Grffyndor Tower. Dumbledore sat down on his chair beside the stand where his phoenix Fawkes sat. He smiled at the bird and then began to lose himself in his thoughts. Then he realised one way to find out some information was to ask a certain Remus Lupin, after all he would know.

-------------------------------

Harry knew he was lacking something and he knew Dumbledore did too, so why didn't he say anything? That man always had to keep secrets from Harry, and it was usually things he should know. He reached the tower, only to find Hermione chasing Rom about the Common Room with a large book, intending to hit Ron with it. Harry laughed at the two, then he saw Ginny and sat beside her.

''How was your lesson?'' asked Ginny smiling at Harry.

''The same as usual, Dumbledore is keeping something from me,'' Harry sighed as he hugged his girlfriend, after last year's stupid decision's Harry had gotten his girlfriend back and returned to the only place he felt truly at home.

''Sorry okay 'Mione, it was only a joke. Calm down woman,'' said Ron puffing and rubbing his back after suffering some severe wacks with Hogwarts: A History Revised Edition. It looked like Ron regretted getting that book for Hermione on her last birthday.

Hermione growled but sat down next to Harry and gave him a quick hug.

''What's Dumbledore keeping from you then?'' asked Ron stuffing marshmallows that seemed to appear from nowhere in him mouth.

''I don't know but it has something to do with my power,'' Harry said quietly, ''I feel like something is missing but it doesn't feel like Sirius or my parents.''

''Maybe it's someone you don't know about,'' offered Ginny.

'I hope not, how many mysterious people can there be in one person's life,'' smiled Harry but his heart wasn't in it.

They sat for a little while chatting about Quidditch and homework and then Harry and Ron decided to go to bed.

--------------------------------

''I don't know Albus, I am sure she is dead,'' said Remus shaking his head.

''Yes, but there is something missing and it's not Sirius, Harry told me he felt him add to his powers he also told me you also added to his powers,'' at this Remus blushed, ''It could well be her.''

''We never did find her body but, is Harry ready to find out he might have family who is still alive that he's never been told,'' said Remus.

''I know but I also know Harry will want to meet her and we can only find her with your help and Harry's.

''I will help. Could you remind Severus about my Wolfsbane, his floo connection is switched off,'' asked Remus.

''Of course my dear Remus and sleep well my lad,'' smiled Albus.

''I'm getting quite old too you know,'' Remus laughed.

''You are but still younger than me,'' laughed Albus in reply and bid Remus goodnight again and went to see another one of his adopted sons. Though he knew he would object to this term.

----------------------------------

''Albus Dumbledore you are insane,'' exclaimed Snape quickly.'' There is no way I am helping Harry bloody Potter to find his ''missing power'', for all I know he could use this power against me.''

''My dear Serverus, Harry needs your help and Remus'. You may not be close to him but you are the only man who can find out if he really killed her,'' pleaded Dumbledore with that evil twinkle on his eyes.

Deep down inside Serverus wanted to help Harry, there was a part of him, however small it was that wanted to look after Harry but he had never listened to it, only to his voice of reason which seemed to be on a break right now. In fact Serverus was beginning to think it took a break every time Albus came anywhere near him. He didn't really want to be stuck with the werewolf but maybe helping Harry would be worth it.

''Alright but if I get killed for Potter I am coming back as a ghost and am going to terrorise both of you,'' said Serverus.

''Thank you Serverus, now I need to talk to Mister Potter,'' smiled Albus, walking slowly out of Serverus' rooms, deep in thought. He had no idea how Harry would react to this news but he felt it was right to hold all knowledge about her. She would have only upset him. The only problem was finding her; she just had to be the missing part of Harry James Potter. Yes, she Holly Lily Potter would be the last part of Harry to be found.

---------------------------------------------

''Lilith come here right now!'' a stern voice shouted from quite a distance from where Lilith Holly Black sat.

''Coming mother,'' Lilith called back running to where her adopted mother stood. Her family weren't the kindest but in their own way they loved her. Lilith had every thing she could possibly want and what more is that her mother and father had chosen her. She was adopted when she was 1 year old and was very happy. There was only one problem, her father and mother were both big Voldemort supporters. Gerard, her brother, and herself were secretly against him but would never say this to their parents.

''Your driver is here to take you to school,'' her mother told her, brushing stray strands of black wavy hair out of Lilith's eyes. Inside she sighed, Lilith was a stunningly beautiful girl and her voice, though she was English, was thick with a French accent from living and going to Beauxbartons. This year though Lillith would be attending Hogwarts. This frightened her as he was there but she knew it was better for Lilith. Part of her hoped that Lilith would find him so she could live in this world. Alexandria, like her friend Narcissa Malfoy, was forced to play the part of cruel Death Eater wife but deep down inside she hated the idea of any of her children being what their father was. Sometimes she wished she had married Siruis instead but that was the past, now she had to send her adopted daughter to somewhere that would hopefully save her.

''Bye mother,'' smiled Lilith as she embraced her mother and ran for the car. She waved a little and then turned her back on her family home and hoped everything would be alright.

Hey Dark Shadows 01 here I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please help Carva and me by reviewing and telling us what you think! – Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serverus Snape sat in his dungeons. It was cold and was to become colder. He usually put a warming charm on his rooms but it had been a warm summer, even in the dungeons. Serverus was lonely, very lonely and scared.This year Lilith began Hogwarts due to her mother's wishes fro her safety. Lilith was more beautiful than her mother and could be compared to a full blooded veela and still be the most beautiful. She had everything the same as her brother but it was all so different. In a femine stature it was amazing beauty. Though Serverus found himself thinking Lilith's brother was slightly more attractive. Serverus hated himself for feeling this way about the boy but he couldn't help it. Ever time he ignored it, it grew in strength and need. How he wished to be near him, to be with him, to let him see a side of Serverus Snape everyone thinks doesn't exsist. But for now, he was alone and the only confort he had was the glass full of the amber liquid of all he had left.

''Hmm...hard to place Miss Black just like your brother, you would benefit of being in Grffyndor but then again Ravenclaw seems to be calling you,''said the Sorting Hat to Lilith. ''But...I think I'll place you in SLYTHERIN!''

Draco looked up at his new friend, Harry, and smiled. Harry and Draco had become close when Draco turned to Dumbledore for help as Voldemort told him to kill 3 muggles so he could be accepted into the ranks of the Deatheaters. He hadn't wanted that and now Harry and Draco spent a lot of time together and though Draco had a small crush on Harry he knew his friendship was better than any relationship could ever be. Lilith sat next to him and shook his hand smiling at him. Draco had never had anyone who had wanted to be his friend without knowing who his father was or how powerful he was but she had no idea. She smiled and Draco laughed as Harry raised an eyebrow and waggled it playfully at Draco. Lily turned around and stuck her tounge out at Harry, who pretended to be shocked. All the while Ginny was making faces at Lily and Draco could feel the ice in her gaze.

Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny sat at the Grffyndor table. Harry sat facing the Slyhterin table and made faces at Draco and Lily. Over the past two weeks that Lily had been here, Draco and her had become really close as the both shared a passionate love of potions and the dark arts. Harry found himself talking to both of them a lot. Much to Ginny's annoyance and Ron's whining. A graceful black eagle flew over to Lily's place and she looked up at it, her eyes filled with dread and she seemed to be hoping the bird wouldn't drop anything at her place. Slowly a pale cream letter with the Black family crest waxed on the back floated down to Lily's place. She opened the letter and seemed to read it hurriedly, her eyes filling with tears. A couple of people asked her what was wrong and this seemed to anger her as she stood slowly up. Draco gave her a look as to say, don't. A passing Hufflepuff asked again and Lily screamed and picked up her plate and threw it at the floor. She then stood up and began tearing banners of the houses of the wall. Harry rose and Draco and Harry tried to calm Lily down.

A thick line of eye make-up ran down her cheeks and she could heardly breathe because of the sobs that shook her body, Draco led her carefully out of the Great Hall and signaled for Harry to follow them. He took them to his rooms as he had private ones to stop Deatheater Slytherin's killing him now he was with the light.

''Lil?'' said Draco softly.''What's wrong?''

Lily made some mumbled sounds and handed the letter to Harry. ''Read it out,''she said quietly.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have bad news darling. Alexandria has been killed. the ministrey decided it was for the best and maybe it was. Gerard has left and we are greatly worried so if he contacts you tell me straight away. If he finds any of that muggle posion he will be back to square one and what will Cathy and Livy do then. Your father is well but we do have to talk about your refusal. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't believe it would save your life. Lily, you are not my daughter but I love you more than your mother ever could. I love you because of who you are, not because your my daughter._

_Love_

_Mere et Pere_

Draco gave Lily a tissue and she cleaned her self up.

''I am so sorry but my family. It's all gone,''she mumbled.

''What do you mean Lil?'' asked Harry.

''My sister is a werewolf and the French Ministrey just shot her, my brother Gerard is addicted to some muggle substance and is now free to get it and wreck his and his daughter's life again and my adoptive parents want me to take the deathmark and marry some idiot from Drunstrang,''shouted Lily.

Drcao began getnly rubbing Lily's back as Harry checked the time. It was after first class. They decided to run to potions and hope they weren't late.

Snape rasied an eyebrow at Draco, Harry and Lilith but didn't say anything as he had seen her explosion that morning. They took their seats, Harry next to Ron and Draco next to Lily.

''I wouldn't get confortable Mr Potter, you will be working with Miss Black today,'' said Snape. ''You will be making a potion that requires a great deal of patience and skill, you will be making Wolfsbane and for homework you will be writing how it effects those who suffer from lyncathory.''

Harry left to sit with Lily and she went to get the ingredients before Snape had put the list on the board. Lily only asked Harry to chop things and she added all the ingredients.

Professor Snape stood next to Harry and watched as Harry shakily added some moss of the elder tree. Lily almost laughed as she could sense the feeling in Harry's blush and in Snape's gaze. Where most people would see fear, Lily saw affection and a romantic tension. She also noticed how Snape and Harry looked so good together. She couldn't help but smile as Harry became a darker shade of red with every second the potions master stood next to him. The potion was finished and Snape looked surprised at how well it was made. It was perfect.

Turning to Lily he said''I doubt this is your first time making the potion, Miss Black?'' said Snape quietly.

''No sir, it is not my fisrt time but I believe this is a hard potion to make and it took me a long time to master it,''said Lily to her head of house.

''Twenty points to Slytherin for an excellent potion and Mister Potter you can get five, for helping,'' drawled Proffesor Snape like it was killing him to give Harry Potter points for a potion.

By the end of the period only two pairs had made the potion, Harry and Lily and Draco and Neville. Draco wasn't being as mean to Neville but Harry noticed Neville blushed everytime Draco looked at him or said something to him. He nudged Lily and she smiled.

''Someone's got a little crush it would seem,'' smiled Lily the Slytherin in her eyes glittered.

''Draco or Neville?' I asked hoping it was Draco he was my friend and I wanted him to have someone and Neville was a good choice.He was very sweet and had grown very attractive lately.

''Both, I think.''

I smiled and saw Lily's eyes light up. Harry was scared to think what was going on inside her head right now. Harry didn't notice though when Lily looked at him and Professor Snape the same way, with the same gleam in her eyes.

I know this may be rude but

REVIEW.

Please, I'll be your best friend and I'll give you magic powers.

And if you are feeling very generous go read Dsrk Shadows 01's 1st story The New Recruit. It's a Teen Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remus Lupin sighed. He wanted so dearly to be back at Hogwarts, the first and last place he had felt safe but for some reason something was holding him back and he knew exactly what that was. It was her, Holly was important to Harry's well being and he felt it was important for him to find her. Siruis felt inclined to help too but he was still stuck in Grimauld Place going insane with only his mother and Kreacher for company. Remus spent as much time as possible with Siruis and Harry, Ron and Hermione who all wrote letters to him but Remus knew Siruis was, very much alone. This is why on that cold autumn's evening he took Siruis Black out of hiding and into the gates of Hogwarts.

-----------

Over the past three weeks Harry and Draco found they had to walk over eggshells when it came to Lily. The slightest thing made her burst with tears or made her attack Harry or Draco viciously. Harry also noticed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny all seemed to hate him spending time with Lily and Draco but they almost understood. Draco had never really been loved by his parents and was closed off and told that all he was good for was serving Voldemort. Lily had never known her real family and her adoptive parents were kind and did love her but, they were also death eaters and like Draco' s parents expected her and her brother to be the same.

Another thing bothering Harry was Ginny, for some reason dating her didn't seem as good as it did before. Ginny was now annoying Harry and her constant need for affection irritated him. He had no idea why she would want to hold onto his hand all day or kiss him in the hallway but she did. Harry didn't want this whole public display of affection but Ginny almost enjoyed the attention of all the passers by.

''Lily?'' said Harry sitting under a tree near the lake with Draco and Lily.

''Yeah,'' Lily smiled looking up from her potions homework, it had taken Harry a long time to discover why Lily was a Slytherin but he learned at was her amazing intelligence and her crafty cunning that made her a snake rather than a lion.

''Do you think Ginny enjoys all the attention of going out with me?''

''Yes!'' cried Draco sitting heavily next to me and taking the unbitten apple out of my hand and biting deep into it.

''Emm...yes, I'm afraid so Harry. I am sure that's not why she likes you but she certainly likes the attention,'' said Lily, not wanting to upset him.

''Do you think I should…break up with her?'' Harry asked.

''Yeah!'' exclaimed Draco taking a bite out of the muffin Lily had just handed him.

"Would you stop agreeing with everything I say!" snapped Harry.

"Yeah!" shouted Draco not realising, "Hey!"

''I can't answer that for you but I don't think you are very well matched,'' said Lily grimly.

Harry nodded and thought carefully. In all honesty he had been thinking of breaking up with Ginny for a while now. She was fussy, annoying and not really being a good girlfriend but Harry was scared of losing Ron and Hermione. Sure he had Draco but there is nothing better than your best friends. Waving Lily and Draco goodbye Harry went to talk to Ginny. Harry had decided to spend sometime with Ginny. Every time she got on his nerves he would add a point and if he got to ten points in one hour he would break up with her.

''Hi!'' smiled Ginny running up and hugging Harry. Harry went to sit with Ron who was sitting quite far away from Ginny's table but Ginny had other plans and practically ordered him to sit down with her and her stupid girly friends. One point he thought no wait 2 for the constant giggling.

''I can't believe you are actually dating Ginny,'' smiled a girl called Sally who was in fourth year.

''Yeah we all think its super cool,'' laughed a girl at the far end of the table who seemed to be shocked she was talking to the boy who lived. Probably a Hufflepuff, thought Harry as he tried, really hard to be nice to Ginny's friends.

Over the next hour Ginny had managed to gain 16 points, Harry was shocked. The reason he had picked ten was because he thought Ginny would never reach it and now she had done well over it. Harry was scared about talking to Ginny about all that was really going on but had no idea how to go about it.

-------------------

''Dray?'' called Lily. ''Draco Malfoy. Draco Luisuis Frank Serverus Alexander Malfoy!''

''Sorry Lil, I was dreaming,'' mumbled Draco averting his eyes from the Gryffindor table.

''Who are you looking at?'' asked Lily

''No one,'' snapped Draco.

''It was Neville Longbottom wasn't it,'' laughed Lily looking at Draco' s shocked face and realising Draco really had no idea why he was drawn to the Gryffindor table.

''No of course not,'' cried Draco.

''Yeah whatever Dray,'' smiled Lily finishing off her pudding and jumping from the table and floating in that heavenly way to the door.

--------------------------

''Lil?'' called Harry outside the Great Hall.

''Yeah?'' said Lily swirling round and giving Harry a hug.

''I want to break up with Ginny,'' whispered Harry.

''Why?''

''I made up this game thing that if Ginny did 10 things to annoy me in an hour I would break up with her,'' said Harry looking around to see if anyone was there, ''And she got 16''.

''I think you were right Harry but I also think you should watch. Ron is going to be very upset that you dumped his little sister. But I'm sure he'll come round,'' smiled Lily trying to be positive but Harry knew Ron would hate him but he felt he had to. Not just for himself but for Ginny too, she needed someone would give her lots of attention but Harry had so much to worry about.

---------------------------------

Harry and Lily were walking to the Slytherin dormitory to find Draco. Entering Draco 's private rooms with no bother, but heard muffled voices on the bed. Lily signalled for Harry to be quiet and opened the curtains to Draco's bed where the two people were lying. Harry and Lily were both shocked to find no other than Draco Malfoy kissing Neville Longbottom, it was getting rather steamy.

''Bonjour Draco et Neville,'' said Lily plonking herself on Draco' s bed. Harry wondered why she did this but soon realised it was to show Draco she was perfectly alright with his sexuality and choice of boyfriend. Harry sat down to show that he was happy for his friend and fellow Gryffindor.

Draco smiled at them and Neville blushed. Draco leaned forward and gave both Lily and Harry a grateful hug, he had never been excepted for who he was and now Lily and Harry were showing Draco just how much he meant to them that they didn't care. Draco then kissed the very tip of Neville's nose, Neville giggled.

Harry felt bad inside, this was how couples were supposed to act. Ginny on the other hand wanted to be like this but Harry didn't, well not with her anyway. Then who did he want to be this way with. Harry looked at Lily but just couldn't see him in this way with her, Harry knew Lily was beautiful it was hard not to notice how wonderfully attractive she was but there was nothing there for Harry. He told himself it was because she was his friend but he knew Draco was his friend and he could see himself with Draco. He wouldn't do it though. Draco was cute and sweet but he wasn't right for Harry. But if Ginny wasn't right for him or Lily or even Draco, so who was?

---------------------

Yay the 3rd chapter, I'm not totally pleased with this but feel it's the best I can do just now. Next chapter will be better I promise!

And thank you to the wonderful Dark Shadows 01 for all your help and support.

And thank you to everyone that reviewed and if you are feeling kind maybe you could do it again and new readers can do it for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated things just kind of piled up on me and I totally forgot about this. Then I reread it and my brain was bursting with ideas so I'm back and hopefully with a better story.

"So you seriously think Harry likes Severus?" asked Draco leaning quietly whispering to Lily.

"Yes I do and I believe he returns these feelings, its just convincing them to realise this," said Lily.

"I don't know Lil, Harry and Uncle Sev they are very different and well I don't know if it would work," said Draco knowledgably.

"You and Neville are not exactly the same either but you are working very well together," said Lily stiffly. She was still very moody and cold occasionally.

"I'm just not sure," mumbled Draco hoping to drop the subject before Lily got angry. She was violent when provoked and he didn't want to end up in the hospital wing with a broken arm or anything of the like.

Harry clenched his hands and walked hurriedly. This was the moment. Last night even Hermione was encouraging him to break up with Ginny, now it was time. He needed to do this now or he knew he never would and what if she wanted to get married he would just agree. He deserved to live his life and after the end of war he could use his freedom the way he wanted.

"Ginny can we talk?" asked Harry bravely taking Ginny's hand and leading her to the oak tree near the lake side away from her group of friends.

Smiling Ginny nodded and sat down heavily and patted the round next her in an invitation for Harry to sit down next to her.

"Things aren't working out the way I want Gin," muttered Harry, dreading his final lines. "And I want to end this before anyone gets hurt."

"Hurt?" shouted Ginny outraged. "You are a loser Harry Potter, a loser! How dare you dump me! Now you can have that little slut Lilith. That's what you want, that whore!"

Then Harry saw a flash and before he knew what was happening Lily was attacking Ginny with lots of hexes. Harry tried his hardest to keep out with the counter spells but Lily was quicker and to Harry's surprise more powerful. Soon Ginny was on the ground, her legs jelly, vomiting slugs and her ears and teeth became rather rabbit like.

"And that was me being nice," growled Lily.

"Lily? What the hell was that about?" exclaimed Harry.

"She deserved what she got, she deserved more!" cried Lily and then she fell to the ground tears falling freely from her emerald green eyes.

By this time they had attracted a big crowd around them. Harry had moved over putting his arms warmly around Lily and holding her close. Muttering comforting things in her ears while she wept, slowly she tried to talk but all she made were little whoop sounds as she tried to catch her breath.

Ron and Hermione took Ginny to the hospital wing and soon it was only Harry and Lily left. Eventually Lily had calmed down and she was just sitting there enjoying Harry's embrace. Looking up they both laughed as they saw Draco and Neville running towards them.

"Lil?" asked Draco plopping on the ground beside Lily. "What's happened?"

"I just guess it got too much. I don't want to be a death eater and I don't want to lose my brother," cried Lily.

"Miss Black and Mr Potter can you come with me this instant!" shouted Professor Snape.

Then Draco saw it. The way Harry and Severus avoided each other's eyes. Severus almost blushed when Harry hit him with the side of his shoulder, enjoying the view of his backside and Harry stammered an apology scared of his potions professor's reaction. When they began walking away Draco and Neville saw Snape walking a little behind Harry, very much

"I will repeat, why did you hex Miss Weasley, Miss Black?" asked Professor McGonagall sighing.

"I do not believe it is any of your concern!" said Lily angrily.

"Miss Black you will have detention with Professor Snape until you see fit to tell me what happened out there today," said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"I will tell Professor Snape," mumbled Lily.

"Why Professor Snape and not me?" said Professor McGonagall.

"I would feel more comfortable not having to talk to an ugly hag!" cried Lily.

"Detention Miss Black for insulting a teacher," said Professor McGonagall. "And I will take you to see Professor Snape."

Two hours later the story finally came out and both girls were giving detention, Lily of course had longer due to the fact that she did all the hexing. Lily was of course throwing a major tantrum at being given detention but didn't seem to mind that it was Professor Snape.

Ok here it is. Are you proud of me? I know my beta will be happy with me for finally updating.

"Damn right!" Dark Shadows 01 calls from the background waving her fist threateningly.

I am such a hypocrite I hate people like me who never update. I promise I will have the next chapter up soon and I am considering changing it to M….or I won't I don't know yet. Anyway hope u liked it and

REVIEW

Please I'll update quicker if I've got reviews which make me happy D

-Lady Karva and Dark Shadows 01


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Review people, if you don't I'm just going to lose heart in this story.

"Remus I thought you had better judgement than this," sighed Professor Dumbledore, rubbing his temples.

For the first time in his life Remus Lupin had broken the rules. He loved Sirius so much he just had to get him out of that torture. He was losing all sanity in that place all on his own. He needed to save his best friend. Last thing he wanted was to lose Sirius too, he had lost everything else. Part him even felt like he was losing himself. The wolf inside him was begging for him to find his life partner, slowly it was beginning to drain on him but in all honestly Remus could only see one person being his life partner and said person wasn't interested. He hadn't asked but he knew.

"Albus I couldn't leave him there to go mad," said Remus. "I know I didn't do the best thing for the order but I did the best thing for my friend."

"I am afraid that Sirius isn't the only one in this war there are other people we need to consider," said Dumbledore gently.

"The only person who needs Siri as much as I do is Harry," said Remus, then a sudden wave of realisation hit him. Sirius was important to keep Harry happy, something that seemed very important to Albus but he knew it wasn't because of his great love for Harry. It was so he could keep his little killing machine in the mood for killing. He wanted Harry to feel that what he was doing was right for him so he wouldn't regret taking a human life and so he didn't lose hope and give himself to Voldemort. Deep down inside Remus hated to lose the little trust he had left in Albus but Harry was more important to him. As was Sirius.

"Now it's important we fine Sirius, Harry will of course be devastated so I think we should leave this piece of information out if either of us talks to him. After all it would do little help to worry Harry about something that may turn out to be something very easily solved," said Dumbledore sighing.

"Yes I agree, I must go Albus. After all I have a friend to find," mumbled Remus.

"Remus, try and remember you are doing this as much for yourself as Harry. If you feel you are losing hope then remember that Harry needs him just as much as you do," said Albus standing up and walking Remus to the door. "Good evening Remus, I do hope you find Sirius soon."

Remus nodded and ran down the stairs, he needed to get out of this place and find Sirius. He was more important to him than anything. He would talk to Tonks and get her to help; after all she found a great deal of amusement in Sirius' behaviour and would greatly miss his happy presence in the order.

He could feel a pulling sensation at the pit of his stomach. It was if he was falling but the ground was no where near. Sirius tried to concentrate on reaching the ground, pushing his weight downwards so he would fall faster but he soon realised he wasn't even going anywhere. He had no idea how but he was falling through nothing. But still he could feel the air going through his hair and past his face, so if he was falling through nothing how could he feel this? Lots of questions filtered through Sirius' head, the main one being how did he get here. It was so surreal, one minute he was standing in the great hall with Remus the next he was flying through air. All he had wanted was to see his Godson and maybe have a run about Hogwarts grounds will Padfoot and now he was here. Great.

Then sudden he hit a hard surface very heavily. He struggles to move but the sharp pains coursing through his body due to the force he hit the ground with.

"Oh Sirius, my dear Sirius. You really have not changed much at all," growled a voice behind him.

He recognized that voice, he knew he did he just couldn't remember who it belonged to. It seemed to awaken some sort of memory from his childhood, strange he thought. He quickly whipped round to see the man but saw nothing there. Frantically he looked round the whole room and saw nothing to his total surprise. Surely there must be someone here, unless this was some kind of invisibility spell in which case Sirius was sure he would be able to sense the man. Though if the man's power was greater than his or equal there was a doubt but he couldn't even feel the magic. This was very unusual and racked Sirius to his bones. He just couldn't understand what was going on.

"Now, now my dear cousin do settle," whispered the voice gently to the left of Sirius. Though this was spoken in a kind voice the venom behind the words was rather obvious.

"Who the hell are you?" called Sirius to the darkness that surrounded him.

"I am your cousin of course Perses, do you not remember me?" the voice asked.

"But...but you live in France," mumbled Sirius suddenly feeling his head get a little heavy.

"I used to but my daughter came to England, as did my son and I do not trust them to look after themselves," said the voice almost lighting at the mention of his children. "Especially Lilith she does occasionally let fanciful ideas take over her head."

"Lilith?" asked Sirius, the name seemed to alert Sirius in come way. It felt as if this name meant big things to him. This new feeling made his body feel even heavier and as he tried to comprehend it all. Carefully he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Just to the left of Sirius a tall man dressed all in black smiled as he pulled a mask over his face. The mask of the followers of the Dark Lord. His master would be pleased with him tonight. He had precious Potter's Godfather and a family member who just needed to be punished.

Short I know but a great place to leave off, 6th chappie nearly finished hopefully up very soon.

Sorry for the delay as my beta was away on holiday and I changed my idea of where this story is going.

Reviews are the only thing that make me happy, so make Karva happy coz a cranky Karva is a Karva who doesn't write.

As usually yay for DS, my lovely beta and a big whoop for her stories coz they rock and mine suck.

Also you may have noticed Albus seems kind of evil, he will kind of be but I do like him this just isn't his fict to shine.


End file.
